Mountie (Civ6)
Combat Strength when within 2 tiles of a National Park, and an additional +5 Combat Strength when the park is Canadian. }} The Mountie is a unique light cavalry unit of the Canadian civilization in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. * Attributes: ** +5 Combat Strength when within 2 tiles of a National Park. +5 additional Combat Strength if the park is Canadian. ** Low maintenance cost. ** Ignores enemy Zone of Control. ** Has one build charge. (Lost upon upgrade.) * Abilities: ** Can establish a National Park. (Consumes build charge.) Strategy The Mountie is a purely defensive unit. Compared to a standard Cavalry, the Mountie is unlocked one era later, is more expensive, has less base Combat Strength and cannot be upgraded. Since you cannot control whether or not your enemies put down National Parks, and even if they do, in terms of cost efficiency, it isn't worth it to invest an extra 70 to have 3 more (very unreliable and situational) Combat Strength. However, this unit plays to Canada's strength of wanting to develop a strong culture while maintaining peace. It is a great unit if you have low output to recruit Naturalists, and will stand strong against invaders when next to your own National Parks. Civilopedia entry The Royal Canadian Mounted Police are a law enforcement body, not a military unit (sorry!), and were originally created to help establish the law in the Canadian frontier. Their distinctive dress uniform of Red Serge jacket, campaign hat, and Strathcona boots are universally recognized and one of the enduring images of Canada. They are courteous, disciplined, professional, and they always get their man. In 1873, Parliament of Canada established the North-West Mounted Police, sending 150 recruits into Manitoba, including the legendary Sam Steele, who would go on to become Superintendent of the NWMP and one of Canada's greatest heroes. Wilfrid Laurier wanted to disband the growing NWMP, but the discovery of gold in the Klondike and the subsequent gold rush proved the need for law enforcement in the frontier. Eight Mounties were killed during the North-West Rebellion. King Edward VII awarded the NWMP the Royal title in 1904. In 1919, the Mounties were merged with the Dominion Police, which were an Eastern Canadian federal police force, and the organization was renamed the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. It is difficult to conceive of the immense size of the territory that a relatively small band of Mounties would patrol. Whether shutting down illegal whiskey distilling, or negotiating with bands of First Nations, or pursuing criminals beyond the far fringes of civilization, the Mounties were often the only government presence in the frontiers. Their isolation meant that they needed to build support with the people of that land, and in this they were widely praised. The First Nations especially had a far more positive relationship with the Mounties than any US police or military force. Today the Mounties are one of the best-equipped and flexible law enforcement units in the world. Although the last dogsled patrol ended in 1969, they still serve as the representatives of the government and the defenders of justice. And today, as since 1873, they always get their man. Trivia * The term Mounties (note the plural) is the nickname of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. The name Mountie is used in the game is possibly because of space constraints but is also because the name Royal Canadian Mounted Police (or the abbreviation RCMP) is trademarked. * Also because of trademark reasons, the uniform of the Mountie (see gallery) is modified from the actual uniform. The color of the riding breeches (jodhpurs) is changed from "midnight blue" (virtually black) to a light blue color. * "They always get their man" in the Civilopedia entry is a phrase that has long been associated with the real life RCMP. Gallery Civ6 Mountie Concept Art.jpg|Mountie concept art/render Civ6 Mountie In-Game.jpg|Mountie in game ru:Канадская конная полиция (Civ6) Category:Canadian